Tapestry
by Haina
Summary: ET. One shot. Slightly depressing. Truth and lies. Letting go and holding on. A pair of silver keys and the color of your eyes. [revised]


****

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Card Captor Sakura and all related art, characters and story are trademarks and property of CLAMP, Nelvana, Kodansha, NEP21, Tokyo Pop and associated parties. The characters of these works are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. I, Hally Dang, do not claim Card Captor Sakura and all related art, characters and story as my own property.

****

Tapestry  
_by Hally Dang_

He smelled like the calm of the sea. He has hair like the repose of the midnight sky. And his eyes were of the cold of winter. He knew of everything yet nothing at the same time. He was the dark void in the hearts of men and the panacea for their woes. And the universe lay rusting in his arms. He was the purest shade of blue tainted by cerulean dreams. He was that line that never ends. And the heavens were falling out of his reach.

He was a riddle tangled inside a paradox and lost within an enigma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two cups of cooling coffee were left untouched on the table. The small cafe was warm and charming. She studied the couple sitting at the table to her right. They looked happy and very much in love. The woman would giggle gently as the man whispered to her. This was a place for lovers and she felt strange sitting here.

The clash of metal upon glass brought her attention back to the man sitting in front of her. She stared at the pair of silver keys he had produced.

"What are these for?" she asked tentatively.

"Take them," he replied.

She shifted her gaze to him. His eyes were ebony under the dim light of the cafe. His face betrayed no emotions. "What are you doing?" she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll be waiting for you," he answered.

She forced a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, Hiiragisawa-san," she said as she picked up a spoon to stir the brown liquid in front of her. "You are going back to England next week."

He winced at her use of his last name. Then suddenly, in one graceful movement, he captured her hands within his.

"Hiiragisawa-san..." she could feel tears building up in her eyes.

He placed the keys in her hands. "You know what they are for," he said in a smooth voice. "I'll be waiting for you."

She took a moment to weigh his words before replying. "No," she said. "No. I can't."

He leaned back on his seat. His eyes held her. There was a certain severity in the way he looked at her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love the color of your eyes, Tomoyo?" he asked airily.

She shook her head. Her hands felt cold now that he had removed his hands from hers. She waited for him to say more. She looked up at him. His face was dark with shadows.

"Of all the gem stones in the world, none compares to the pure amethyst color of your eyes," he began in a voice barely audible. "It's the color from which dreams are woven from."

She looked away. She blinked away the tears threatening to fall.

"Your eyes are of the most ephemeral tint of violet found only briefly in the dawn skies. Yet, that transient color remains constant in your eyes, Tomoyo. Only in your eyes," he continued. "Do you understand?"

Her chair scraped against the polished wooden floor. In a flash of glistening amethyst and black cloth, she left him sitting alone in the shadows of a place for lovers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She smelled like the warmth of lavender. She has hair like falling cascades of ebony. And her eyes were of painted summer skies. She looked but never saw. She searched for truth and found answers to questions she never sought. And the universe lay rusting in her arms. She sings songs that were never heard. She was that circle that never began yet never ended. And the heavens were falling out of her reach.

She was a contradiction intertwined with an oxymoron and superimposed against an antilogy. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door opened soundlessly. The sound and scent of the ocean welcomed her. The small beach house was unnaturally dark. She did not brother with the lights for she knew this house well. She slipped out of her cashmere overcoat and dropped the pair of silver keys on a nearby table.

She did not know why she decided to come. She remembered driving home from work. However, she found herself on a three-hour road trip instead. She did not know why she wanted to see him again.

The white curtains to her right were dancing feverishly to the incoming breeze of the open doors leading to the patio. It was a mid-autumn evening and the room was cold from the sea breeze. She quickly made her way across the room to close it.

She was surprised when she saw a dark figure outside in the cold of the patio.

"Hello, Tomoyo," the figure called out to her.

A familiar uneasiness washed over her. She stepped out into the biting wind. "Hello, Hiiragisawa-san," she returned.

He smiled and she thought her knees were going to give away. He held out a glass of golden liquid to her. "Cognac?"

She took the glass without speaking. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He chuckled. "This is my house," he replied with a hint of mockery laced within his words.

She gave into the sound of waves crashing upon the sandy shores for a moment. She looked out at the stretch of white sand beach before her. There was a full moon hanging in the darkening sky causing the ocean water to take on a silvery tint. The scenery brought back so many memories.

This was their first ocean. This was the place where it all began.

"No," she said after a pause. She pushed away all the recollections. "Why aren't you in England?"

She watched him drain another glass of cognac before pouring out another. "My plane leaves tomorrow," was the prompt reply.

She took a sip from her own glass. The alcohol made her lips tingle slightly. She shivered under the piercing wind.

"I take it you are not very happy to see me again," he stately simply without a trace of emotion in his voice.

She looked up at him. His eyes had taken on a hallow indigo. His breath smelled of strong cognac. His hair was disheveled with the wind blowing at it from every possible direction. Yet he was still beautiful, in a sort of uncontainable way. She took a step back.

She heard him let out a heavy sigh. "Must it be this way, Tomoyo?" he asked listlessly. "I can give you the world. Why? Why must you force us onto this road?"

She did not offer a reply. She put down her half-finished glass of cognac and hugged herself. She felt so exposed and lost whenever he was near her. She shivered again.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of his hands on her shoulders. "Here," he was saying. "Take my coat."

She mumbled a quick thank you. They were incredibly close. The scent of his cologne overwhelmed her. His scent felt so familiar and intimate to her. She pulled the coat closer to herself to keep from falling into his arms. A powerful gust of wind whipped her raven hair into her eyes. She felt his warm hand push back the strand of ebony from her eyes.

"I would gave up the world for you, Tomoyo," he murmured to her ear.

"Stop talking nonsense," she quickly replied. "You are drunk, Hiiragisawa-san."

He backed away. He smiled again; one of those smiles that never quite made it to his eyes. "Perhaps you are right," he said. "You should go back into the house before you catch a cold."

She turned her back to him. She did not know why she was rejecting him again. She did not know why she was walking away again.

"Daidouji-san," he called to her. She swirled around to look at him before stepping into the house. She did not know how much it could hurt to hear him call her by her last name again. "Why did you come?"

She smiled too; the same smile that never quite made it to her eyes. "I wanted to return the keys to you," she replied. "I left them on the table."

He nodded then. She wanted him to tell her that him would leave Kaho to be with her. She wanted him to tell her to stay. But all he did was nod. So she left him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She knew she was blind. She knew she needed to see. But she didn't know if she could live without her blindness. So he gave her his eyes. He gave her his eyes so she could see the beauty of his world and his dreams. But in the end, she chose her blindness instead of the light he offered her. In the end, she wanted to be blind.

He knew he was trapped within a world of perpetual winter. He knew he needed the warmth of summer. But he didn't know if he could stand the radiance of the sun. So she guided him into her world of summer sunsets. She gave him her warmth. But in the end, he decided to go back to his world of winter.

In the end, she let him go. In the end, he watched her go.

And a clash: of constant coruscating amethyst and unstable glacial sapphire; of lines within circles; of a paradox and contradiction --- 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked at his ticket again. His plane will be leaving in less than fifteen minutes. He did not move from his seat in the airport cafe. He did not want to leave like this. But he forced himself to stand up and walk away.

He was going to fly home. He was going to leave everything behind. He was giving up on her. He was returning to Kaho.

"Eriol!" a voice of silver called out to him.

He turned to see her standing there. Amongst the cacophony and bustling bodies of the airport: she was running to him. Brilliant violet eyes staring back at his serene azure ones.

"Tomoyo?"

But no one replied. No one was here to convince him to stay. She had already left him.

So this time, he left her as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- regret. Nothing remains but regret.

****

Author's Notes: Did this make any sense at all? I don't know what I was thinking exactly when I wrote this. Just a sudden urge to write and I scribbled down the first thing that came to my mind. But I really liked the way it turned out. It's quite depressing though.

Please review before you leave.


End file.
